1. Field of the Invention PA1 The present invention relates to wheelbarrow assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable wheelbarrow system for adjusting an angle and a length of handles of a wheelbarrow for facilitated maneuvering by users of various sizes. PA1 2. Description of the Prior Art PA1 The use of wheelbarrow assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheelbarrow assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,079; U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,427; U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,128; U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,305; U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,996; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 148,747.
In these respects, the adjustable wheelbarrow system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjusting an angle and a length of handles of a wheelbarrow for facilitated maneuvering by users of various sizes.